The Sphere
by dancingwhilefalling
Summary: This story consists of including my friends into the story. Their kinda the same as OCs It all starts out like a normal day when Teddi and Chloe visit Maka's apartment when we find a frightened Crona screaming of the frightening future.  bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**10:56 PM: Hey! A fun one shot with my friends and I! I was just bored, so next time I will probably continue to do these… Maybe it'll become more then just a one shot? Anywho, I used all my real friends and paired them up! I DO OWN THEM! All soul eater characters belong to the creator. I will rape him. THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FRIENDS AND I!**

**I dedicate this story to the song Devil Inside - INXS**

**~~Chloe out!**

Chloe POV:

"Ahhh… That's not good…" I grumbled.

"What happened this time?" sighed Teddi.

"Maka…. Chopped Soul again… And got blood on the carpet…" I continued to grumble.

"Again?" Teddi stomped off into the other room to get carpet cleaner and paper towels. I sat lifting Soul's head into my lap.

"Why… Are you so stupid?" I said sweetly.

"Maybe because he was born a little too thick in the head!" Maka screamed as she stomped through the doorway.

"Hahaha… Yes that's probably it…" I chuckled. "What did he do this time?"

"He… He…" She suddenly turned bright red. "He told me that I was planning on taking my father out on a date Saturday!" she screeched. "How could he? He even already told Papa!"

"Haha! Yes, I understand…. Why you uuh… Haha…" I continue to whisper giggles. I brushed Soul's hair out of his face before I looked up to see a fuming Maka. "Well then… There's only one thing to do…" I stood up and threw Soul over my shoulder. "Take him to Nygus…"

Maka turned bright red again, but didn't refuse. She knows Maka chops are lethal. "Ne careful. Blair was supposed to be on her way home, so if she sees Soul…" Maka looked down with a dark grin.

I nod. "Understood."

I slowly, and carefully carried Soul down the hallway. I sighed when I heard him snoring. 'He's fine…' I thought 'Should I take him back? Huh… Or should I just—' My thoughts were interrupted by Crona's faint whimper.

"Huh?" I looked down the corridor to find Crona leaning against the wall towards the basement, where the room he was first assigned to when he arrived at Shibusen was located.

I ran over and gently laid Soul against the wall. "Crona?" I walked up to him and hugged his arm. "What happened? Did you accidentally—AH!" I gasped when I saw blood pouring from Crona's mouth. "You got hurt too?" I pushed his shoulders down and tried to hush his cries. "Stay here. Watch Soul, okay?"

I rose from my crouch and ran back towards Maka, Blair's and Crona's apartment. Soul moved in with me when he heard my weapon had passed away, almost 3 months ago… My old roommate moved in with her two partners, sword and pistol, Keiko and Nou Nou.

I sprinted up the stairs till I finally reached Teddi and Maka, both sitting on the couch.

"OH! CHLOE! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE STOPPING BY!" Blair came running at me and gave me a big hug, my face being pinched into her breasts.

"Ahhh! Blair! Looking good as ever, but this is not the time!" I pushed away from her and ranked Teddi off the couch. "Soul! Crona! Their both hurt! I do not know what happened to Crona, but you guys have to come quick!" I was panting and my eyes were filling up with tears.

Maka quickly jumped and bolted out the door. "AAH! CRONAAAA!" I heard her screaming. "SOUUL!" Her voice quickly fading down the hall.

Teddi took out her phone as she and I tried catching up with Maka, still running down the halls.

"Keiko! Something's up with Crona and Soul! Huh? Oh, no, Soul just got Maka chopped. Yeah, you guessed it. We don't quite know, but call Nou Nou and run down here quic—GAH!" I heard a thump as Teddi fell to the ground.

"Teddo? Teddo? Teddi?" I stood there pushing her shoulder, as she laid there unconscious.

"_Hello? Teddi? Chlo? What's going on? Guys, Nou Nou's on his way to the third floor, what going on? Teddi?" _Keiko was screaming into the phone that was laying on the floor.

"Teddo just fell! Yes she's on the ground Keiko! We're on the 4th floor! Come get her! I have to get Soul and Crona! Just tell Nou Nou to hurry! Call Mel! And Kiddo!" I hung up after I heard they were all on their way, as I finally arrived back to the 2nd floor.

"CRONNAA!" I hear Maka screeching. "Don't move!"

I quickly ran around the corner to see Soul in the same position, but Crona trying to claw out of Maka's grip. That was obviously out of character.

"The sphere! Its after Teddi! The sphere! The sphere! Teddi is in danger!" Crona was trying to run down to the basement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kid and Melanie both ran around the corner, Nou Nou holding Teddi.

I looked down at Soul. "We need to just get Soul out of here first… You'd think he would have recovered by now…" I babbled, being puzzled and worried.

"Didn't you hear anything? Crona was screaming about some sphere! Its going to put Teddi in danger, Chloe-kun!" I sprang up when I heard him say 'kun' the usual thing he'd call me just to tease.

"I'm sorry but I just want to get Soul back to the nurses office before something worse happens to him!" I yelled back.

"What about Teddi? The same thing will happen to her if we don't do something, Chloe-kun!" Kid bickered in return.

"Shut up! Stop it! Chloe, you carry Soul to the infirmary! Kid you take Ted back to her apartment! Ill stay with Maka and Crona, understand? Chloe when you're done, come meet us back at Teddi's apartment! I'm calling BlackStar!" Melanie blew up on us, then stomped around the corner, pulling out her phone.

Crona continued to mumble, going limp in Maka's arm, already given up. "Teddi… Her soul will shatter… the sphere…" Crona kept on whispering while choking on black blood. Maka took off her cloak and rapped Crona around it.

"Lets head to Teddi's now." She said sternly to Nou Nou, Kid, and Crona.

After they left, all I could do was stand and stare at Soul, still unconscious on the ground. I tumbled to the floor, shaking.

"I… I don't know what to do… Ted… Teddi.. She hurts, and we don't… We cant.. Do anything… I… I don't know how to help… How to…" I was sobbing in between words, as I fell into Soul's lap. "I.. I want to help, to figure this out but nobody knows how to… What to…-" I went silent as I felt Soul's arms caress me. "Huh?" I looked up to see Soul awake, and his soft red eyes holding me there.

"Shh… it's okay… We have friends that love you… love Teddi.. Itll be fine…" He tried moving his blood dried hair out of his face, and smiled down at me.

11:27 Fin of chapter onnne! What'd ya think? Here! Lemme give you the Character list in this story! Not to confuse you or anything!

**The Soul Eater charcters I plan on using so far:**

**Kid**

**BlackStar**

**Soul**

**Maka**

**Crona**

**Rag**

**Stein**

**The Soul Eater charcters I won't be using for a while:**

**Liz and Pat (on vacation?)**

**Spirit (meh even if he was to pop up, itll only be to tick of Maka)**

**Sid **

**Nygus**

**Marie**

**The Soul Eater character I promise to put up:**

**Shinigami**

**Tsubaki **

**My friends who I am using for charcters in my story!:**

**(Meister)Teddi –weapons- Keiko and Nou Nou**

**(M)Melanie –w- Lyn**

**(M)Ian –w- Colin**

**(M)Chloe(Meee!) –partner who has recently passed away- Ginana**

**11:35 PM: CHLOE OUT!**

**CHAPTER COMING SOON! –IF I GET 2 REVIEWS!- **


	2. Chapter 2

YOOOO! ITS ME AGAIN! Wow, one night I still got some people reading my thiins!  
Thank youus, the people who favorited this! AND TOo YOU TwO THE WONDERFUL TWO WHO REVIEWED! When I get you praise, it makes me more pumped and willing to continue in my stories.  
Sorry, Ive been a little clueless to what Im doing so far, so if this is just a (what I like to call) a 'weight off my shoulders' chapter, I may just make everybody babble or maybe make em waste time and energy for you people... Or maybe Ill TURN IT INTO SOMETHING AMAZING!  
Er... Well, doesnt that happen in al stories? Isnt that the point of a story? Why am I explaining it to you guys- FORGET IT!  
STORY TIIIME!

I dedicate this chapter to Teddi and

~~Burt Reynollds signing out!

Chloe's POV

'Doo... Da da doo..." I hummed while reading Fruits Basket. I sat on the couch near Teddi's feet where she lay, still unconcious. Is made a grunt when I saw Kiddo stroking Teddi's hair. In a way I guess I was jealous of their relationship...  
Soul had to go back to our apartment to fetch some pajamas for me. I felt bad, because I wasnt going to get there to cook his dinner (not that hed want to eat it anyway...)  
Keiko and Nou Nou went with Maka to follow Crona and see what he was talking about... Crona was desperately trying to get to the basement, after his epiphany he was really having trouble, going in between reality and his out of character state. Kid and I were waiting for them to return. Melanie and BLackStar went with Tsubaki a few hours ago to go start to study. (Though I don't think BStar was going to get very far...) I promised Tsubaki-chan I would make up the next few days I was planning to miss.  
So. It was just unconcious Tedd, Kiddo, and I. Kid and I never really got along very well in the first place, but put up with each other for the sake of Teddi.  
The main reason we didn't get along, was probably because of or endless disagreements on... Pretty much how to live life. LIfe shoul be random, and thrown at you! Not planned out and schemed. Genius, on the other hand, has it in the baag. He calls me Chloe-kun, I call him Kiddo. Endless cycle of differences and disagreements. But... Something about our friends being unwell, just makes the tense air between us soften.

My head was starting to hurt. But Kiddo looked a LITTLE to preoccupied. I quietly set down my book and zipped up and went to rome around Teddi's apartment. Teddi had many pictures of our group. I didnt realize how much I was dozing, till I fell to the floor with a gasp when I heard my phone ring.  
I looked at the caller id. I flipped open the phone.  
"Ian." I said with a sigh of relief. The other day Ian, and his partner Colin, let us all notes saying they were running away for a few nights. (AN: Don't you agree this would be something they would do?) "Where the crap have you guys been?"  
"Haha!" Ian just laughed at my overreation. "Nothing, nothing to worry about!" He spat at me. He loves my suffering. "Colin just... You know. Felt it." I gave a nod.  
"Alright, well then you must know that shes unconcious." "Yeah yeah, what happend? Colin said it came out of no wear. One minute she was up then boom- she was out." "Ah! So Colin doesnt even know the cause?" I grumbled at him. Then sighed. I hate it when Ian gives me bad news. Because he just says it with such joy, its like he caused it himself. So thats so I treat him. Like its his fault... "Sorry."  
Ian laughed at my pain again. "yeah yeahhh, anyway, we're on our way back."  
"From where?"  
"Lexx's." he said simply.  
"Lexx's? What were you doing there? Have you guys even talked to each other before?"  
"Colin said she might of new something."  
"About what? If you woulda told me I coulda asked!" I stopped then tried to hush my yelling. I was surprised Kid hasnt come to look for me yet. Let alone hear my yelling. "Just hurry here! Come to Teddo's apartment!" I hung up before I would start yelling again.  
My head was pounding through that entire ordeal, and I felt like my head was going to explode... It always happens when Im away from them.

I quickly ran into the living room to tell the news, when I realized Kid had fallen asleep. I grunted again then took out my phone.

"Im going home. Meet me there." I sent them to Ian and Soul.  
"Okay!" Ian replyed.

I jumped out the door and ran down the hall to the staircase. I was on the 6th floor, and My room was back on the 2nd. I left a note on the door, saying I left to go back and meet Ian and Colin who were comming back home.

"Doesn't everybody care about the final exams this week?" I laughed to myself, panting down the hall.

"AAhh! Oh... Hey... I didnt see you ahah..." I said shackingly staring up at te dark figure in front of me... Then..

I started to cry.

DONE. DONEDONEDONENNNENENENEDONE! GOOODDNIIIGHHTR!

~~CHLOE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Aahh… Hello again. Im at the library, so that gives me a very limited amount of time to get Chapter 3 finished. Im sorry if this may be shorter then usual, or if the spelling, grammar or whatever is screwed, once I get some free time I'll go back and fix whatever you guys catch! **

**But, I have exactly 49 minutes to finish this chapter, SO LETS GET CRACKING!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the song Evanescence – Lithium (it suits this chapter, I admit)**

**OH! AND TO IAN AND STEIN!**

**~~Burt Reynollds signing out~~**

**Disclaimer: **

**Kyo (Furuba): What the crap?**

**Chloe: What…?**

**Kyo: You don't own Soul Eater! **throws computer at Chloe****

**Chloe: **sniffles** WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING IT UP? **throws couch****

Chloe's POV:

I almost tripped as I ran down the 3rd flight of stairs, almost to my apartment. I zoomed around the corner and ran right into a dark, warm figure.

"Ahh! Excuse me, Im sorry, I didn't see you oh… aah…" I finally looked up at the figures face.

"Nng… Ngg… Hic… Aah!" I started to cry. "I... sniff… I-Im sorry… Nhh… Hnn…!"

I heard a sigh, then I felt a large hand on my shoulder. It was warm, but kinda sweaty. I tried to stand up, by my legs started to shake, and my limbless body flopped back to the floor. I heard a bunch of low giggles coming from him, and the hand on my shoulder began to shake. Was he enjoying this?

He lifted his hand from my shoulder and started laughing hysterically, hugging himself. He vaguely reminded me of Ian. Was my pain really that hilarious?

I heard a few more faint giggles before he finally sighed then spoke, "No, no, I should be sorry. I was just wondering how Teddi was doing."

"… She's… Fine…" I tried to talk between my sniffles. He didn't frighten me… But… "But I don't want you going near her for a while."

"And why not?"

"She's unconscious! Back off!" I jumped up, and rubbed my eyes. "Just… Don't. You know Kiddo while react even worse to you arriving while they both sleep. Actually, you should know by now, that pretty much NO ONE wants you near them while they sleep." I gently punched his shoulder then gasped. What was I doing again?

"Well," he laughed, "I understand. But Im also a doctor. Don't you think I should have a look?"

"NO. Besides, I know you're not the kind of doctor fond of medication to EASE pain." I spat. What was I doing? My migraine began to form once again. "Listen, I have to go back."

"Back where?" He said.

"I… I can't…." I jumped then turned to make the next corner to my apartment. "Ian and Colin are back!" I yelled. I looked behind me but Stein was no where. I sighed. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" I screamed, though I doubt he could hear me by now.

Stein had made up this type of curse where if you take a sip, you can transport to anywhere you please. I bet he is in Teddi's dorm. I growled. 'I'll get back him later…' I said, remembering last time when I shaved his head. I laughed sadistically then finally walked up to my door.

I twisted and shook the locked knob till a screw fell out. "Wha? Soul C'mon! I know you're in there! Aah! Don't do this to me!" I stopped then slouched onto the floor. "Dammit… Ian and Colin probably made it there before me…" I banged my fist against the door again.

I dropped my head to my knees and sighed. Then I heard the door slowly open… I did a dark grin, then lifted my fists, ready to swing. "If I didn't know better, I bet Stein is in there too—AHH!" I felt a firm hand grasp my mouth. It was hard to breathe.

I ripped the hand away from my face. "Sou-! Soul!" But the hand slammed again my face again, except this time it was a fist.

"Dammit, now you guys are just—" I gasped then looked around the room. No one was here.

"Soul?" I called. "Hey, that wasn't funny? Ian? Yo! Colin?" I walked through the house, until I made it to my room. There was a small note on the top of my bed.

'_Dear Chloe,_

_Ian, Colin, BlackStar and I are all droppin some pins. Be back later._

_-Soul'_

"Aw, yeah right!" I screamed at the ceiling. What was going on? Soul and the boys randomly disappear, Stein is back from America, and WHAT THE HELL attacked me? "I don't understand!" I screamed, then fell back to the floor. I sobbed and sobbed into my bed frame, until I lost my will to continue.

"Why?" I screamed. I couldn't control myself. I never liked being alone. For as long as I can remember. I couldn't be left alone… or… Things like this happen. Wouldn't Soul know that? Did he get my txt? Did he know I was coming home to an empty house?

I continued to sob and weep. I always reacted bad to loneliness, but never like this… "Noo! Why? Stop!" I screamed at the darkness.

It had gotten later then I thought, and the boys weren't back yet. I continued to silently cry as I gasped my way to the bathroom, to wash my face.

I washed my arms, my neck, until I knew I should just take a shower. I had to calm down… How I felt and how my body felt were totally disconnected, I didn't know what to do…

I stripped off my clothes, and turned on the bathwater to a comfortable temperature. I went into the hall to get a wash cloth and towel. I ran back into the bathroom to blow my nose, then tripped on the bathroom rug and hit my head on the corner of the counter. (AN: Ps, IVE ACTUALLY DONE THAT IN THE BATHROOM BEFORE! OOOWWOWOW!)

"Ahhh!" I screeched into my hands. I held my head, then reached to the towel to hold my forehead. Blood was all over my head.

I started sobbing again, just as I did before, and layed on the bathroom floor. "Ah! Nng.. Ahh…." I tried to calm myself, and hold my breathe, but I continued to by unable to control my body.

I layed there for a few more minutes until I stopped sobbing. The moment I got ahold of myself, I started to hear footsteps come from the living room.

"Chloe! Soul told us you were here alone! He told us to come spend the night! Chloe? Are you sure she's here?" I heard a voice call. I couldn't tell whose voice it was, I left the bath water running. I was sure it was about to overflow by now. I hoped it wasn't hot, when it would pore onto my body and the floor.

I heard the door slam open, and I felt cold hands on my back. "Chloe? Chloe? Chloe, Chloe, Chloe!" I heard continuous screaming.

I opened my eyes to find Crona coming back with another towel and a gauze, and Melanie screaming in front of me.

"I dunno how to deal with Chloe's in pain!" He hollered. "Maka!"

Maka ran in and gasped. "Im going to KILL him for leaving you like this! FRIGGING KILL HIM!" She screamed, becoming bright red.

**IM SORRY THAT WASN'T AVERY GOOD ENDING! I DON'T HAVE TIME!**

**BUBYE!**

**~~Chlooeoe!~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back! and this time I have aaalll night to finish this chapter! Hope you like it! **

**Really, all I think about when I write this story is because im writting it for my dear friend Teddi O'Mara, so if I do have a couple fans out there, will you please review this story? **

**I have two bags of candy, and a hamburger so Im gonna be here a while, and when Im finished Im sure I wont wanna move. Thats really good news for you guys!**

**Thank you for taking the time out of your schedules *coughcough*what kind of schedules could you have if your on this site anyway?*cough***

**This one is dedicated to ALL THE AMAZING MAKA COSPLAYERS AT KUMORICON.**

**Oh, and I also dedicate this chapter to Modest Mouse - The World at Large. It really suits how Chloe is thinkin in this chapter...**

**"My thoughts were so loud I couldn't hear my mouth..."**

**PEACE LOVE AND FRICKING HAPPINESS YO!**

**Er... Hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: (Furuba cast bein used! Not mine either T.T)**

**Shigure:Uh.. Chloe... You... You do know... That...**

**Chloe: That what?**

**Kyo:THAT YOU DONT OWN DAMN SOUL EATER!**

**Yuki:*SHAAZAAMMM!* Stupid cat.**

**Chloe:**kicks Kyo**STUPID CANDY HAIR!**

**~~Burt Reynollds signing out~~**

**~~Just kidding that copying my ardvark~~**

**~~CHLOE OUT!~~**

**Soul's POV:**

"Dammit, Soul, we came here to bowl!" Black star came up to me and screamed in my face. He was just butt hurt because I wasnt focused on his crappy bowling... **(AN: Ok, Im sorry, I dont think that Black star and Soul would EVER go bowling with ian and colin, but just the idea made me WANNA PEE MY PANTS!)**

I pushed his face away, then sat up. My turn. I sighed then picked up the 13 pound ball and closed my eyes.

"Hah! Im going to laugh so hard if you get a-" Ian stopped and started laughing. I got a strike.

"OI, that's no fair Soul!" Black Start yelled, angry he wasnt beating me. Ugh.

"You're the one who told him to focus and bowl!" laughed Colin, "Aha! You just put that down on yourself!"

"Heh," I chuckled, "Think about what you say before you say it-"

"NO! I AM GOD! I HAVE SURPASSED GOD, SO HOW COME YOU THINK I CANNOT DEFEAT THAT GIRLIE BOY? EH? YOU SHOULD THINK ABOUT THINGS BEFORE YOU SPIT THEM AT ME! BLACK STAR! YAHOOO!"

"Or maybe its better you just dont speak at all..." Ian Colin and I all growned.

"SHUDDUP! YOU GUYS JUST WATCH ME!" Black Star chuckled at us then threw his ball at the pins and and knocked all but 4 down. "WHAAA? WHAT DID YOU DO SOUL? YOU SORE LOSER! YOU PROBABLY DID SOMETHING TO MY BALL!"

"Agh! This is why nobody ever wants to do sports with you!" I moaned. Ahh... What about Chloe? Did she stay at Teddi's? Did she go home to an empty house? Did she eat? What if she ran into Spirit? I shivered and gulped. Black Star noticed, and again, tried to distract me.

"Hey Soul? You want some soda or something to eat?" He yelled, although I was sitting right next to him, watching Colin try and bowl, and immediately getting a gutterball. I looked down as I heard Ian laugh and rub it in. I sighed.

"Hey, Hey, it was even your idea to leave with Ian and Colin!" He yelled at me, finally getting angry.

"Yeah, but you're the one who chose bowling! Wouldnt you have picked a better thing to distract me?" (AN: I HATE bowling. I suck at it. Therefore, so does Soul. I guess since I have sucha bad time, it just makes him have a bad time too. BUT HES SO GOOD.)

"You're right..." He sighed, suddenly giving up.

"That was out of character..." I laughed. "Cool."

Ian was getting rowding too. "Hey! If you're so worried about Chloe being alone, why dont you just call Crona and Maka to go get her?" I shook his head, acting like it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"I dont have my phone, candy hair." I grumbled, getting deflated from my excitement. It was perfect... (AN:YESS! CANDY HAAIIIRR! Perfect, eh Teddo?)

Black Star ran out of our alley, and ran back with a tiny cellphone in his hand. "Taadaa!" He yelled, proud of himself. "I got you a phone! Now call and lets go do something else!"

I stared at him, speachless. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT PHONE?"

"Not important." He waved me off, "Ill give it back..."

I dialed in Maka's phone number and waited.

**Chloe's POV:**

I lay on the floor, hoping the water about to pour out of the tub wasnt hot. I sighed then closed my eyes, trying to hear the footsteps of the people who ran through my front door. Soul? Kid?

"Chloe? Chloe?" Melanie screamed. I tried opening my eyes, to find a frightened looking Crona and a steaming Maka.

"Im going to kill him for leaving you alone this long! KILL HIM!" Maka screamed and walked into the kitchen, looking for the phone I guessed. "Soul are you freaking crazy? Why didnt you stay with Chloe? Do you have any idea what happend?" She screamed.

"WHAT HAPPEND?" I heard Soul scream,as if he was right there with us.

I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the yelling. Im making them worry... I tried sitting up but I felt cold, and my head started to pound like it was being inside a huge church belle. "Aagh!" I screamed.

"Ahh! Melanie do something!" Crona whimpered.

"What do you think Im doing? Crona go get Chloe some clothes!" Melanie never did have much patience for Crona.

"What do you mean you didn't know shed act like that?" Maka wasnt taking Soul's reaction to my condition well either... So noisy... So noisy... SO NOISY!

"SO NOISY SO NOISY SO NOISY!" I screamed and grabbed my head. "TOO NOISY TOO NOISY SO NOISY, WHY?" I got up and pushed Crona out of the way. What was going on? I didn'y want to leave! I wanted to stay and sleep and be with them! I dont want to go! Im so cold!

"Chloe!" Maka screamed. "Come get some clothes on! Get back here! Crona go get her!"

"Chloe! Most people dont know how to deal with naked Chloes!" Crona screamed, shortly catching up with me.

I didn't make it far down the hall, until Crona jumped on me. He gasped, but still managed to wrap me up in a towel. "Nono Chloe, you shouldn't like being nude in public! Are you like Blair-san?" He shouted, his eyes being shut closed.

"Waah? Nude? Blair? Where?" I heard Ragnaroks pervy voice growing louder as he popped out of Cronas back.

"Aah!" I screamed, finally getting control of my body. "Get off! Nono! Don't look!" I go bright red at I get up and wrap myself tighter in the towel.

"Aww! And you got me excited, too!" Rag screamed and then hit Crona, "It's just Chloe! We've seen her nude before!" Crona looked up at me, and I smashed both of their faces into the wall.

"If... you ever want to talk to me again... You... WILL ERASE THAT IMAGE FROM YOUR MINDS!" I bent down and picked Crona up from his collar. "ERASE THEM! BETTER YET! DRINK BLEACH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I dropped Crona and fell to the ground.

That isn't me! Im not like that! What's going on? "Go!" I screamed at him. I didn't want to hurt Crona. "Leave me alone!" I got back up and ran to the ele vator. I punched the button a couple of times. I looked behind me to find I was alone. Crona didn't follow me? Am I that scary?

I sat there until I heard the elevator bell ding. I scrapped my feet in and sat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I heard a scream and someone hugged me. I went wide eyed and started to shake. I continued to cry and cry, and we didn't move. I cried and cried... And... I felt my heart.. Slowly... Slowly... Start to break. I heard the cracking and the ripping inside me... I felt the blood gush from the wound... I felt it open and slice until I knew I wouldn't survive.

And suddenly... It started to get loud again. I was hearing the flourescent lights start to flicker like cracks of thunder, and our breathing sound like hurricans in my ear. I screamed as loud as I could, that all I could hear was a low ring, then everything went dark.

Don't... Go...

**~~ALWAYS SMOOTH... LIKE KEITH STONE. Best words of life IVE EVER HEARD. Anyway, homework time. I gotta study my wooords for history quiz tomorrow, then its time for math. Peace out and leave me a review! SEE YAAA~~~!**

**~~~CHLOE~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHLOE IS BACK. Again, I only have a very limited amount of time for this chapter. But it's Friday! I'll try uploading another chapter by Sunday as well! DAMMIT ALL! MICROSOFT WORD DOESN'T EXCEPT MAKA AS A WORD BUT WILL EXCEPT THE WORD FARMANOF!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the birthday boy, Colin, and the song Lights Out – Mindless Self Indulge **

**Okay, when the time comes when I give you the signal (( YEEEHHHAAA! )) Ya know, that one, THEN I WANT YOU TO TURN ON THAT SONG! KAY? **

**Happy Friday!**

**~Chloe~**

**Soul's POV:**

I sat in the car, waiting for Colin and Black Star to get back out of the store. They planned on egging houses (like that'd help distract me. Morons.)

I sat in the back seat, staring out the window. After I calmed down after calling Maka I felt a bit better. Didn't mean I wasn't still bored. I sighed.

I heard static then a bunch of voices, and soon alternative music. Ian couldn't quite accept staying on one station on the radio, so he continued to play with the knob.

"Doo doo…. Hey, Soul, do you have an idea of what we could do next?"

"I thought we were egging houses." I said in a disapproving tone.

"Naah, they are taking too long. Probably buying more eggs then needed… C'mon. They left the keys in the ignition!" He squealed, and jumped into the driver's seat.

I smacked my head against my forehead, and swung myself into the passenger seat. "Alright." I said, "I wanna go home."

**(( YEEEHHAAA! ))**

"Never." Ian declared and fired up the engine. (Anyone have ideas for what car he is driving?)

"Ah! Ian!" I hollered, as he zoomed out of the parking lot. Was he seriously leaving without the guys?

"Yesss?" He said sweetly and did an illegal u-turn around a front lawn. He then zoomed and skipped two stop signs. The driver's side mirror totally took out a mailbox! I closed my eyes and covered my ears.

The windows shattered as we ran into a shopping cart. I sat up and stared at a laughing Ian, his eyes racing, and his face pink with excitement. Ian laughed again, then stared back at me, keeping his eyes off the road.

"Idiot! Look at the road!" I screeched.

"NEVER!" Ian yelled again.

"Ian!" I screamed, "This! This is… In-insane!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Ian laughed too, and revved even faster. He giggled demonically, and sat back, trying to drive with his feet. HOW DID HE NOT HIT ANYTHING?

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Nope!" Ian screamed with delight. He let go of the steering wheel completely and started playing with the radio again, like he totally forgot he was driving a car! We ran into a tree, and the hood wheezed then smoke emerged from the hood.

Ian bored, and playing with the radio, looked up at me. "You gonna fix that?" He said in monotone.

"What?" I was about to take his eyes out, when I felt my pocket buzz. I forgot to return that ladies phone? I apologized for the poor woman Black Star terrorized and picked up the phone.

"SOUL YOU FREAKING IDIOT! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Maka screamed into the phone. I pulled the speaker away from my ear, still hearing her screeches fine. "Soul are you freaking crazy? Why didn't you stay with Chloe? Do you have any idea what happened?" She started to yell to loud, she was popping the speaker. I stopped, speechless, and stared out the window again. I couldn't breathe.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I finally found my voice and shook the phone. What happened? What did I do? What did she do? Did something happen to Chloe? Did something happen to Teddi? What about the guys?

Maka wasn't listening to me, and I overheard her scream at someone else, "Chloe! Come get some clothes on! Get back here! Crona go get her!" Maka hollered again.

Chloe? Without clothes on? Where was she going? Did Blair really hang out with her that MUCH? I shook my head, and screamed back at Maka, "I said what happened!"

"Chloe! Chloe was bleeding from the head! There's blood everywhere, and it's your fault!" She screamed, stabbing me with her accusing tone.

I dropped the phone to the car floor, and ran out the dented door, leaving Ian to take the blame. Black Star was probably on his way anyway.

I ran down the door until I finally made it to Shibusen. I ran inside and open the doors to the apartment dorms. I pushed the elevator button, with tears in my eyes. I looked down and prayed that Chloe hadn't left the dorms, or had gotten in worse condition.

**D-D-D-D-DD-DDDONMNNNNENENENNENE! DONE FOR TODAY!1 NO MORE LIBRARY COMPUTER TIME FOR CHLOOOEE! PEAAAAAAAACEEEEEE OOUUUTUT YOOo!**

**Er… Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good weekend! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, HellooO! I'm back at the library. Its currently !0:08 am, so that gives me enough time to write a new chapter! Woohoo! Yay for Saturdays?**

**Anyway, I had trouble with a song that fit this chapter, but today it is Across the Universe – Fiona Apple. (Cover of the Beatles.) **

**I dunno, it just fits for me. SOME of you, **cough**teddi**cough** might think of something different. Really, I just want you to listen to whatever will set the mood. If you have any ideas, review and tell me. But, what I pick is what I think, and how it will stay.**

**Anyway, the last chapter I had some kind of adrenaline rush. I know that sounds weird considering I was sitting at a library for an hour at the time, but just trust me.**

**Im sorry most of the chapters are getting quite short, and Im hoping that's just cuz I also have quite a short period of time to write it. Anyway, Im tryin my best~~~!**

**This chapter is dedicated to The Awesome Library Lady with the Pink Hair. Amen to you sister.**

**REVVVIIIIEEWW!**

**~~Chloe~~**

**Soul's POV:**

I tried wiping the tears away so I could see clearly, but all I could see what a blur. I looked up when I heard the elevator bell ring, and the doors opened. I was about to run out, when I saw a red and white figure walk in and stumble to the floor. I gasped and finally cleared my eyes.

Chloe was panting and she was whispering things to herself. I was so dazed I didn't know what to do…

I collapsed to the floor, and pulled her into my lap. "Are you okay?" I screamed. I couldn't get a hold of myself. I couldn't breathe.

She began to cry with me, and I couldn't hold back. I dragged us back to the corner, where we curled up in a ball and laid there… I got worried when I heard her stop crying. I sat up and looked at her face. She was unconscious.

"Wha? Chloe?" I began to sob. This wasn't turning out cool at all… This wasn't like me.. Nobody is being themselves lately. What is up with that? "Chloe? Wake up!" I shook her lightly.

I jumped when I heard the elevator door chime them open again. I heard a sigh, then the slowly dragged themselves in.

"I'll never catch a break." I heard Stein sigh again. He looked down at a bloodly and dry teared face of Chloe in my arms, and he put on a pitied expression when he saw my tear filled eyes. Dammit. This wasn't cool at all…

"Where were you? Aren't you supposed to be in America right now?"

"No," Stein grumbled, "I got bored. I guess you would call that vacation, a bad one. It was so wet, too."

"You don't like being wet?" I tried to distract myself. **(AN: DAMMIT! I HATE WHEN I GET OFF TOPIC! Stein just came out of nowhere. It was supposed to be teddi, but I changed the music I was listening to, and decided to do a less dramatic scene. DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! …. Back to business..) (Oh wait before I go… When I type something… I can't change it. No matter how much I want to, it just goes that way. I won't let myself! Its sad… So if I complain about something I wrote its because I have no control over myself… Alright sorry, back to the story…)**

He laughed then put on a puzzled look when he flickered his eyes back to Chloe. "So… This is funny." He began to giggle, unable to control himself.

"What? What are you laughing at? She was bleeding! Now shes unconscious! … OMIGOD CHLOE'S UNCONCIOUS AND BLEEDING! WE GOTTA GO!" (AN: Im really bad when it comes to keeping other peoples characters IN character… Im terrible) I jumped up, flung chloe to my back, and punched the button back to our apartment.

Stein continued to giggle, "You guys looked just like Spirit and Blair! OOhh, They have become such an influence on you guys huh? I wonder who is gonna turn out like me!" He fell to floor, unable to control himself.

**OKAY I KNOW I KNOW! IM TERRIBLE! BUT I GOTTA GO! BIG BRAIN FART, PLUS NO MORE TIME ON COMPUTER! Ill have to see you next time… *cries* IM SO SORRY!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. It is I! Chloe! Tomorrow is my BEST FRIEND TEDDI'S birthday. So. I thought I'd finish this story. Just for her. BECAUSE I LOVE HERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! All the J's are silent. Im really just sick Im not a tweeker. (Same difference)**

**Anyway. I didnt catch up with the story line bcause im lazy, so Ill just wing it like any good challenge kid would do. My mom is cooking lobster. Ew. Im on a horse.**

**Oh god. We need lives. Really really bad. CHAPOTLE! **

**Bed intruder. HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE HIDE YO KIDS HIDE YO WIFE!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO OWN SOUL EATER. **

**Teddi: YOu do?**

**Chloe: NO. I DONT.**

**Crowd: !**

**This is just a sneek peek of chapter 7, do don't get too exited. I'll finish the rest later tonight. Have fun! :D**

** (tEDDIIIII!) POV:**

I woke up, my head in a daze. I couldn't move my feet. I tried sitting up, but I couldn't. I looked around, and I was still alone in our apartment. I took out my phone and saw 3 new messages. From who else? Chloe. It was 2:27 pm. SO I slept over 24 hours? What was ging on...

I descided to peek at the messages. They apparently were all of Chloe freaking out and then a bunch of gibberish, probably Crona trying to figure out the keyboard again.

AND THEN IAN IN A DRENCH COAT BURSTED THROUGH THE ROOF LEAVING A GAPPING HOLE OF CLEVEGE. (You WISH that happend huh?) Too bad.

I tried to sit up again, but my legs wouldn't move. I heard a faint scratching in my left ear. I tried looking around but I was on the couch, and considering how my legs couldn't move, I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The scratching was getting louder. It was painful.

"AAHH!" I screamed, and flailed myself off the couch. I rolled over and the scratching wouldn't stop, it was getting louder. I couldn't think, it was the only thing clouding my mind.

"AAHH!" I closed my eyes, and I could feel the pain being pushed through my pours. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears, and I couldn't blink. My ears were ringing, but my brain was screaming with the scratching, that was now sounded like a million children scraming and clawing at my skull.

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I clawed at the floor, leaving nail scratches leading to the couch. "Take it out! Get it out!" I rolled over onto the rug near the table, and tried to study myself and push myself against the table.

I jumped when I heard someone at the door. I tried screaming louder.

"Get me out! Get me out!" I tried to push myself towards the door, when it opened.


End file.
